


Madness

by shitkai



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breathplay, Death, M/M, Oh God Sorry, dabble, doubt you will hahaha WhoOPS, might add more in the FUTURE if you guys like it, slight necrophilia, yeah just borderline choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitkai/pseuds/shitkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Komaeda is a serial killer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THis is graphic tURN AWAY

Mad·nessˈmadnəs/noun

the state of being mentally ill, especially severely.

synonyms:insanity, mental illness, dementia,derangement;

 

 Hinata Hajime was about to enter the interrogation room, his hands clenching the files to his latest case severely calmly, trying his hardest to not let the entire thing shake him up.

 Hinata was usually good with murder files, even though he'd hated blood. He was a drug kind of guy, who could persuade information out of anyone who'd stopped the police department from catching anything outside of the ordinary.

 But this case.

Hinata was sick.

 

_13 people found dead._

_Tortured in many ways, skin and nails, teeth missing even from some victims._

_And they hadn't even tried to catch the culprit, he was sitting there in his chair, the thick scent of death in the air as he sipped his tea. A small look of distaste on his face as the police approached him._

_"Put your hands where we can see them!" Head officer Nidai jeered, face covered with sweat as he and his backup pointed guns at him threateningly._

_The man simply sighed, setting down his tea, and holding up his hands, his look of exasperation replaced with a hint of amusement,"I didn't even get to finish my tea."_

 

 And that was the end of that.

 Hinata stepped into the room, murmuring a small,"Thank you." To the women opening the door for him.

 His back straightened as he stared into the eyes of the murderer, moving forward a bit to press his palms flat against the table he was handcuffed to.

 "Nagito Komaeda." Hinata addressed, tilting his head a bit, before leaning forward to intimidate the other. He'd only sneered, a small laugh leaving him.

 "Was it you who killed all those people?"

_"Absolutely."_

 Hinata felt his jaw clench. Too easy.

"Was there an accomplice?"

"Ah," the man had looked up at the ceiling, squinting as if he were in thought.

"Nope!"

  _He's mocking me. No. He's mocking this entire department._ Hinata thought, narrowing his eyes.

 "Why did you kill them. What was your motive, Mr.Komaeda?" Hinata spat, leaning away from Komaeda, but not lifting his hands from the table.

"Hmmm? Motive?" Komaeda answered back slowly. "I don't have one."

 Hinata swallowed,"Then why do you kill?"

 Komaeda looked down at the table, shoulders hunched in a manner that made him look.... **Insane**...

Hinata tilted his head, the soft sound of laughter leaving Komaeda making his eyebrows furrow.

Komaeda looked at the brunette's name tag, smiling.

"Hinata? Can I call you that? Ne, can I call you Hinata-Kun?"

 The brunette was mortified by the look Komaeda had given him. Eyes blown, pupils dilated, and faced flushed. Was he....?

 "Answer my question!" Hinata yelled, staring coldly at the culprit. "You've killed over 10 people." The interogator's voice was calmer now,"Why?"

 Komaeda was quiet for a while, the grin still on his lips never leaving his face.

 "Friends." Komaeda said breathlessly,"Family, Peers, Acquaintances," he continued,"They mean _nothing_ to me."

Komaeda whispered, crossing his legs.

 "I kill for _hope._ " He'd spoken matter-of-factly.

 Hinata almost felt sick.

"Watching victims scream in pain as they see their life slipping away. The hope of being saved, pouring from them. The sweet velvet color of blood. The enticing smell of death..." He'd shown no remose at all in that statement, that fact alone almost making Hinata bring back up his lunch.

_"What's not to love?"_

 


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning for sexual content?

" Madness rubs off on people." He hummed.

" It's like a force that compels those who's never tasted it."

 Komaeda smirked, looking up at the ceiling. His face was flushed, a quiet moan leaving his lips.

"People like you, _Hinata-Kun..._ "

 Hinata dug his nails into his palms, clenching his jaw angrily. It'd been a month, and the department had decided to turn Komaeda into the Correctional Facility, considering jail would do nothing for him. Every week Hinata had been ordered to check on Komaeda's condition (which of course had gotten the brunette a raise).

 "I've had victims like you, Hajime... Brows knittted, fists tight, and determination, _**hope**_... oozing from them." Komaeda was staring at the wall, expression unreadable.

 _What about him is readable anyway?_ Hinata thought, his fingers uncurling to rest at his sides.

 A small laugh left Komaeda, before he spaced out again. Hinata stayed still, but when he'd saw Komaeda squint, he couldn't help look in the same direction.

 Just a white wall.

Nothing else.

 "It was so much fun..." Komaeda said breathlessly, looking at his pale hands.

" **Breaking** them."

Hinata sneered, but froze when Komaeda looked at him.

 "These people think I'm dangerous..."

 "You've tortured and killed over 20 innocent people. When asked about activities outside of murdering you told me, _"Collecting my victim's body parts."_ " Hinata said matter-of-factly.

 Komaeda made a face before staring at the wall again, "I suppose so." He whispered.

* * *

 

_Slim, pale fingers wrapped tightly around my neck, and I drop the files in my hand. My mind is in shock and my movements are becoming sluggish due to the lack of oxygen. I'm taking in big gulps of air, but I don't breathe, and I might choke on my tongue, but then he's kissing me. My lips are chapped, but his are soft, the very feeling of his lips against mine along with the lack of air, making my mind hazy. He lets go of my neck, but before I can breathe he pushes his tongue in my mouth, and I reciprocate, moaning as my hands find his unruly white hair. He's pressing me up against the wall with more force than it looks like he's capable of having, before his lips are on my neck. "N-Nagito--"_

 

 Hinata inhaled, waking up in a cold sweat despite his body burning all over.

 "What the hell...?" Hinata whispered outloud, between big gasps of air. The dream was so vivid, so.... **Erotic**....

 

And Hinata didn't visit Komaeda that week.

**Author's Note:**

> SWEATS


End file.
